1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor position detector wherein amorphous silicon is used for a semiconductor layer performing photo-electric conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art semiconductor position detector, the semiconductor layer effecting the photoelectric conversion is made of monocrystalline silicon. For example, the semiconductor layer comprises a P type silicon layer and an N type silicon layer respectively formed on the opposite surfaces of an i type silicon layer, but all of these silicon layers are made of monocrystalline silicon. The P type and N type silicon layers function as resistance layers and a collector electrode for detecting a light incident position is provided for one or both of the silicon layers.
In the prior art semiconductor position detector wherein the semiconductor layer is made of monocrystalline silicon, it has been extremely difficult to make large the light receiving area from the standpoint of manufacturing technique and economy. For this reason, in order to improve the resolution, it is necessary to provide a complicated and expensive optical system. Moreover, as the P type silicon layer and the i type silicon layer were required to have a photoelectric conversion performance and a resistance performance, it was difficult to realize a design optimum for both performances.